Revenant
Revenants Revenants are former wrongdoers. In life, they did extraordinarily evil things and were the caitiffs of society - consumed by their drive to inflict misery on other people. Common to them all is a violent death, a demise which, without exception, was caused by powerful magic When they died, their spirits were so saturated with spiteful actions that death wouldn't claim them. They returned to the world of the living as spectres of the shadows to continue their evil ways in perpetuity Revenants serve no master, no greater plan or intelligent design. They don't care if people are good or bad. All they want to do is create misery and feed on people's pain. While they are servants to none, they have been known to answer calls from humans who wish ill upon their fellow man. This is how the revenants came to Kingsmouth, after being summoned by Archie Henderson to spread disease among the Wabanaki Despite their indifference to affiliation or alignment, revenants often attack powerful magic users, drawn to them like moths to a flame. Like a reflex, they will instinctively try to destroy those who could prevent their malice upon mankind, and they have learnt that those with magic abilities will often threaten and oppose them Seeing a revenant is considered a very bad omen. They are drawn to areas where terrible things are about to happen, as if they instinctively know when and where death in great numbers is imminent. With their dark, hooded forms and long blades they are the source of much deathly folklore, as when some superstitiously claim the "Grim Reaper" has come to gather his victims Because of the grim and sorcerous nature of their demise, revenants have been infused with supernatural powers, and can shapeshift into rats and ravens, leap huge distances and crawl on walls and ceilings. They attack using dark, putrid magic, as well as poison and pestilence With their propensity for disease and death, they have been instrumental in spreading plagues throughout history. They spread the Black Death and flu and typhus epidemics in Europe and Asia, before coming to the New World to delight in the deaths caused by smallpox and measles In their quest for human suffering, revenants stop at nothing and seem to take pleasure in trickery and deception. They've been known to taunt or provoke their victims, forcing them to take agonising risks and reach their emotional breaking points. Abduction of children, destruction of homes and violence against family members are among their favourite tricks to lure people out of emotional sanity and into their grasp Revenants are rarely in a rush. Unquestionably intelligent, they often observe their victim over time before attacking. Patient terrors, they are known to play with their prey and watch agony and anguish simmer with glee Revenants are not social creatures. Nevertheless, they can be seen together at times, even fighting side by side. Brought together by a common goal, their numbers vary with the extent of a calamity. But a terrible disaster offers no certainty of their presence. They are, ultimately, uncommon creatures, who seem to save their appearance for nights when it is least expected, and most horrifying What is certain is that, recently, their numbers and reported sightings around the world have increased exponentially. Exactly why they are gathering or what the consequence will be is unknown, but by all measure of miseries, their increased looming portends tragedy for all.